As is well known to those skilled in the art, fuel composition typified by gasohol and alcohols which are to be considered for commercial use must possess anti-wear activity; and this may be effected by addition thereto of various inhibition systems.
A wide variety of compounds have been tested for this purpose. Many of these compounds are nitrogen-containing compounds. Interesting nitrogen-containing compounds include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,050 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,720, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,079 to Schulze et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,021 to Bavley et al; Paytash et al JACS 72, 1415 (1950), etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fuel composition for internal combustion engines particularly characterized by wear inhibition. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.